A lullaby for a stormy night
by Music of the wind
Summary: Renesmee is afraid of storms. Can Bella and Jacob show her that the storms aren't something to be scared of?


_**A lullaby for a stormy night**_

_Little child be not afraid though rain pounds against the glass; like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I'm here tonight. Little child be not afraid. The thunder explodes and lighting flash eliminates your tear stained face. I'm here tonight._

Jacob sat on the end of Renesmee's bed waiting for her to fall asleep. He was just about to get up when he heard her crying. Jacob gently picked her up and said "Nessie what's wrong? Shh. I'm here, I'm here."

Renesmee put her hand to Jacob's cheek and showed him an image of the storm outside. Jacob nodded and said "You're afraid of thunder and lighting. I promise that nothing is going to hurt my Nessie. You're alright. I've got you Nessie."

Bella heard Renesmee crying and came into the nursery. She quickly picked up her daughter and said "What's all this? Jacob did you say something to her?"

Renesmee put her hand to Bella's cheek and showed her what she was afraid of. Bella sighed and kissed her daughter's head. Then she said "Renesmee there is nothing to be afraid of. Pretend that the thunder is Uncle Emmet or Grandpa Carlisle hitting a baseball. Does baseball scare you?"

Renesmee shook her head no and said "Uncle Emmet hits the ball very hard. Can you and daddy play ball tonight?"

Bella stroked her cheek and said "Renesmee I'm going to be right here until you go to sleep. Jacob can you please go get a damp cloth from the bathroom. I want to wipe the dried tears from her face."

Renesmee sniffled and said "I don't like storms. Mommy why does it have to rain so hard? I think the sky is angry. It sounds like when Daddy growls at Jacob."

Bella laughed and said "Renesmee there is nothing to be afraid of. The storm can't hurt you while you're inside. I love you. Now close your eyes."

_Someday you'll know that nature's song is the same rain that draws you near me. It falls in rivers and lands. It falls on forests and sands. It makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning. Little child be not afraid though storm clouds mask your beloved moon. The candle light beams secure pleasant dreams. I'm here tonight. Little child be not afraid though the wind makes creatures of our trees. The branch like hands they aren't real._

Renesmee closed her eyes and said "Jake I'm afraid. Can I sleep in your lap?"

Jacob sighed and said "Bells is it alright with you?"

Renesmee had just begun to fall asleep when the power went out. Bella murmured softly "go to sleep my angel. You're ok. Jacob and I are still right here."

Jacob couldn't stand hearing Renesmee whimper anymore so he picked her up and said "Do you remember the meadow I took you to?"

Renesmee nodded and said "The wildflowers were so pretty. I had mommy press them for me. I don't like the storms Jake."

Jacob sighed and said "Nessie look at me. Those wild flowers wouldn't have grown so tall without the rain. Its nights like this that creates the beautiful world you see in the morning."

Bella smiled and said "I'm going to grab some candles. They'll keep the monsters away for tonight since the moon is hidden. Jacob she needs to get some sleep please."

Jacob nodded and said "Squirt you heard your mom, it's time to sleep."

Renesmee sniffed and said "Jake the wind makes the trees scary. I'm too afraid to sleep."

Jacob sighed and said "They aren't real. Nessie sometimes the wind likes to play tricks on our minds. There is nothing to be afraid of. Your mother and I are with you. Now have sweet dreams my Nessie and I'll see in the morning."

_Once even I was a little child and I was afraid. A gentle someone always came to dry all my tears. They'd trade sweet sleep for fears and gave a kiss goodnight. Now I am grown and these years have shown that rain is a part of how life goes. It's dark and it's late. I'll hold you and wait until your frightened eyes close. Everything will be fine in the morning. The rain will be gone in the morning. You'll still be here in the morning._

Bella came back and lit the candles in Renesmee's bedroom. She took a deep breath and said "Jake how is she?"

Jacob sighed and said "She's still scared Bells. She'll start to calm down and then lightening will flash again. Were you afraid of storms Bells? I won't laugh at you."

Bella sighed and said "Yeah Renee would have to sit with me for hours. She would wipe away all my tears and sometimes stay all night long. Those fears seem silly now because rain is a part of life."

Renesmee sat up and said "Mommy will it rain forever?"

Bella smiled at her daughter and said "Baby the rain will be gone in the morning. The power will come back on and everything will be fine."

Renesmee sighed with relief and said "How long until morning? I want the rain to go away."

Jacob smiled and said "The sooner you get to sleep the sooner the storm will be over. I'll be right here ok. I love you Nessie."

Renesmee laughed and said "Thanks Jake."

Bella sighed and said "Alright now you need to sleep sweetie. I love you."

Renesmee nodded and said "Will you and Jacob be here and the morning? That's what I'm afraid of."

Bella took a deep breath and said "Hush my angel. Jacob will be here in the morning. He would never leave you and neither will I. I love you so much. Do you think you can sleep now?"

Renesmee smiled and said "Can I have a hug first?"

Jacob stood up and wrapped his strong arms around Renesmee. Then he said "You're stalling close your eyes and go to sleep."

Bella laughed and said "You had a hug now go to sleep. I love you. Your dad has a big surprise for you in the morning. It's going to be a very busy day for you."

After a while Renesmee closed her eyes and fell asleep. Bella smiled at her sleeping child and said "Thanks Jacob."

Jacob sighed and said "I didn't do anything. I love her so much and I just want to make her relax."

Bella put her arm around Jacob and said "You did a lot. You're the one who made her feel safe. I know that even if you didn't imprint on her you would still care for her. I don't need Edward's gift to see that."

Jacob smiled and said "You are right Bells. Renesmee is a part of you. I thought that once you became a vampire I'd loose everything I loved about you. I was wrong. You are still Bells. Renesmee is living proof that I still can have a part of you in my arms. I'm always going to watch out for her even if she doesn't love me in return. I should head home so Edward doesn't kill me for watching her sleep. Goodnight night Bells tell Renesmee I'll be here in the morning."


End file.
